prettysoldier_sailormoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sailor V
Sailor V was the first alternate identity of Minako Aino before she awakened as Sailor Venus. She was the only Sailor Senshi that is known to have awakened in this manner. Codename: Sailor V Sailor V first appeared in her own manga, Codename: Sailor V, fighting a group of villains called the Dark Agency, which was led by Danburite. The manga was only originally intended to be a one-shot, but spawned the Sailor Moon manga and Sailor V carried over to it. Transformations *Moon Power, Transform - Used her first transformation pen to transform into Sailor V. *Crescent Moon Power, Transform - Used her compact to transform into any disguise she wanted. Attacks *Crescent Beam - She reflected a beam of light from her compact at her enemy and destroyed it. *Crescent Boomerang - Sailor V attacked by throwing her compact at the enemy. *Venus Power, Crescent Shower of Love - Sailor V used her compact to make a rain shower pour down and melt her enemy. *Crescent Super Beam - A more powerful version of Crescent Beam, again perfomed with her compact. *Crescent Slender Beam - An attack performed with her compact, which destroyed the enemy. *Venus Sulfur Smoke - Created a pungent sulfurous cloud of smoke that overwhelmed the enemy. *Seppuku Punishment with the "V-chan Uchigatana" - Sailor V struck her enemy with an uchigatana. *Diphenhydramine Combo - Used against Chuu-Chuu. *Venus-Brand Anti-Mosquito Incense Typhoon - Used against Chuu-Chuu. *Venus Ten Billion Volt Rock 'N' Rouge - Used the Venus Mike to create a sound wave that destroyed her enemy. *Venus Megaton Shower of Love - Created a powerful shining light that destroyed the enemy. Physical Attacks *Sailor V Kick - Sailor V kicked her enemy. *Sailor V Chop - Sailor V karate chopped her enemy. *Rolling Screw Sailor V Punch - She punched her enemy. *V-chan Rub Out Sailor V Chop - Another karate chop. *Venus Iron Muscle Punch - She punched her enemy. Costume Sailor V's fuku had some colourful differences from those of the rest of the Sailor Senshi. Instead of a tiara she wore a red mask, and bore a crescent moon on her forehead. Her choker was white with a crescent moon. Her collar was blue with two red stripes. On top of her shoulder pads was a white armor-like shoulder guard. The center of her bow was orange. The gloves had a smooth orange-yellow band around their top edges. The bow in her hair was red. Instead of a leotard, she wore a midriff shirt (baring her stomach, in other words), and some red accents were placed along the sides. Her top had short sleeves with a red underside and a white topside that ended in blue cuffs about halfway down her upper arms. Her skirt was blue with a red border, her back waist bow was blue, and her shoes were blue with ankle straps. Manga Sailor V was referred to several times in the Sailor Moon manga but was never shown actually fighting. When she finally debuted as Sailor Venus, Artemis had her pose as the Moon Princess until Usagi regained her memories, as a diversion to throw off Queen Beryl. Anime In the anime, Sailor V briefly operated in London, England, until she returned to Japan and joined the group. In England, she was friends with Interpol officer Katarina and had a crush on a boy named Alan. It is not clear who in the Dark Kingdom might have been running operations in England, but after Sailor V joined the others in Tokyo, there was no talk of Youma or anything else attacking England. Costume Sailor V's costume in the anime deviated from the manga version. The orange top edges of her gloves were the same as those of her Sailor Venus gloves and her top was sleeveless. She also did not have the crescent moon mark on her forehead. Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon In Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Sailor V operated in Tokyo but refused to work with the other Senshi at first. She carried a weapon known as the Crescent Moon Cutter. As Sailor V, she did everything she could to attract the enemy's attention, making them (and the Sailor Senshi) believe that she was the Moon Princess. She and Artemis had decided for her to act as a decoy Princess while they were waiting for the real princess to awaken. In Act 12, she exchanged her Sailor V costume for that of Princess Sailor Venus, and did not appear as Sailor V again in the series, except Act Zero, the series' prequel. The live-action series was inconsistent when it came to how Minako transformed into Sailor V. In Act Zero, she used her Teletia S to transform into her Sailor V guise, but in Act 11, she was shown carrying the uniform around in a small suitcase. In Act 12, she transformed instantaneously into Sailor V without using the Teletia S, a transformation phrase, or by changing into the uniform. Attacks Sailor V used an unnamed attack in which she threw the Crescent Moon Cutter at her opponent. Costume Sailor V's costume in PGSM was almost completely identical to the manga version. The only difference was that her center bow was magenta.